


Stiles is a Wolverine

by TheWonderTwins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek POV, Gen, Sterek if you squint, Stiles to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonderTwins/pseuds/TheWonderTwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing the remake of Red Dawn gives Stiles ideas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles is a Wolverine

**Author's Note:**

> _I just saw Red Dawn, and it's awesome, and it gave me a really annoying plot bunny. This is the result. This story has nothing to do with my other Teen Wolf story, but it wouldn't leave me alone._

Stiles ran up to the Hale House and burst through the door completely without a care in the world that a broody Alpha werewolf lived there. He skidded to a halt and shouted, “Dude! I have the best idea ever!”

Derek glared at him. “When you say that, in that tone of voice, my initial reaction is to punch you in the face.”

“Aw, come on!” Stiles whined.

Scott, Lydia, and Allison walked calmly up to the house behind him.

“I told you he wouldn’t go for it.” Scott told him.

Stiles gesticulated wildly, still overly enthusiastic about his idea. “But it’s the best idea I’ve had since--”

“What’s going on?” Derek growled out before Stiles could go on a rant.

“We just got out of the movie, and Stiles thinks--”

“We should mount a Gatling gun to the Camaro!” Stiles interrupted Lydia, which just went to show how excited he was about his idea.

“No.”

“But--”

“For so many reasons, no.” Derek snapped.

“Why not?”

“For one, we don’t have a Gatling gun, and even if you could get one, that would be, like, the opposite of flying under the radar. That would be like crash landing into the radar in a fiery explosion.” Erica explained coming down the stairs with Isaac and Boyd behind her.

Stiles threw his arms up. “You’re all against me!”

Allison tried to sooth him, “No we’re not--”

“I am.” Derek said.

Stiles pouted. “See if I come save your furry ass with high powered military-grade weapons tech.”

The argument was forgotten in favor of actually useful ideas for dealing with the Alpha threat.

***

A week later Derek was crouched low in an attempt to protect his betas and Scott from the Alphas that had ambushed them in the woods during training. They weren’t far from the house, but there was no way he could slip past them without leaving the others. Which he wouldn’t do.

Isaac and Jackson were both bleeding profusely, Erica was unconscious, Boyd was crouched like he was over her prone body, and Scott was trying to stop Isaac’s bleeding. They were very, very screwed if something didn’t change quick.

That’s when he heard it. An engine. A familiar engine. _His_ engine. The Camaro was growling its way toward them at high speed and Derek had a moment to think about punching Stiles in the face for driving his car _through the woods_ before said vehicle came in into sight. The sun roof slid open and Stiles _stood up_ and leveled a machine gun, opening up a spray of bullets into the Alpha Pack.

Derek crouched lower, using his body as a shield for the others.

When Stiles stopped shooting, he looked up. The Alpha Pack were all either dead or run off. Derek could smell the wolfsbane that Stiles had used in the bullets.

He glared up at the grinning teen, standing slowly.

“Yes! That was awesome!” Stiles shouted, grin splitting his face wide. The Camaro screeched to a halt and he nearly fell out of the car. “Careful!”

“Who the hell is driving my car?” Derek growled.

“Dude, priorities.” Stiles frowned.

The door opened and Lydia stepped out. “Not a bad idea, Stilinski.”

“Gatling gun would have been better.” He pouted.

Allison opened the passenger door and joined Lydia. “We work with what we have, Stiles. Not like you gave us a lot of advanced notice.”

“I told you last week that we should get one!” He protested, opting to climb out through the sunroof rather than open one of the doors like a _sane person_ would.

“Stiles!” Derek shouted.

Lydia and Allison moved to help the betas while Derek crowded Stiles against the side of the Camaro. Stiles’ heart was still over-fast from the adrenaline, but it picked up a bit more when Derek pinned him against the car.

“How,” Derek began, not yelling, “did you get ahold of a machine gun?”

“Allison brought it over with the wolfsbane specials. We called her when we heard your howl.”

“That howl was to tell you to run while you still could.” Derek hissed.

Stiles shrugged one shoulder. “I don’t speak wolf; miscommunication is a bitch, but aren’t you glad I misinterpreted--”

“Why couldn’t you have used Allison’s car?”

“It doesn’t have a sunroof.” Stiles explained. “I would have had to lean out the window. That just doesn’t sound safe.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Next time, when I tell you to run--

“Next time, when I tell you I want a Gatling gun...” Stiles countered, smirking.

Derek huffed out a laugh. He cuffed Stiles on the back of the head and then pulled him away from the Camaro. “Go help the others.”

“Aye, aye, Alpha my Alpha.” Stiles saluted, stumbling from Derek’s manhandling.


End file.
